


Night Made of Magic

by StopJustStop



Category: Ke$ha (Musician), Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopJustStop/pseuds/StopJustStop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a concert where Ke$ha was going to open for Lady Gaga, the two musicians knew that it would be a concert that neither of them would derive dissatisfaction from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Made of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm on AO3 too! Here's some musician RPF! Also, I do hope Ke$ha recovers from her eating disorder soon. That's really tough to go through and I wish her all the best.)

 

Today was a special day. The two artists were waiting for this time for a while. Ke$ha was going to open for Lady Gaga at a concert. It was a great idea. They both loved each other's music, and they were both great friends with each other. They were both backstage, in their stage costumes. Kesha was wearing a skin-tight three piece suit with a tophat, cane, and knee-high boots. Stephanie was being much more normal in her appearance, wearing just a regular dress. Kesha was biting her lip, anxious to perform in front of a good friend, hoping that she, along with the concert-goers, will find it an experience that will rouse their hearts and souls and join in harmony with everything good and pure in this world. Stephanie could see her friend was nervous. She reassured her.

 

"Don't worry Kesha. You can do it. I believe in you. I mean, your latest single's still going strong in the Top 5! Doesn't that give you some confidence that you're capable of pleasing the crowd?"

 

"Yeah, but it's not enough..."

 

Stephanie hugged the nervous woman and held her tight. "Just remember. I'm here for you."

 

A smile slowly appeared across Kesha's face. "Okay. I'll do my best."

 

As she finished talking, she looked at her watch, and realized she needed to get on stage soon. She exited out to the stage, and looked at Stephanie's smiling face one last time before fully exiting. The first song she was going to do was "Timber". As Pitbull's verse came in, a baker's dozen of suitably objectified men started to shake their asses in skimpy thongs. These men included Pitbull himself, who was on top of a pedestal, pole dancing while Ke$ha spanked him periodically with her cane, while neither one's voices were affected one bit. The crowd went wild.

 

Next song was "Warrior" where Kesha did a single-hand handstand on her cane, and then switched to a headstand in a split second without losing any balance. This was, of course, while she was still singing, no auto-tuning involved, nor pre-recorded vocals. Just her. She felt pure in this moment, and the audience was absolutely struck to the floor by their own disbelief.

 

To finish off her set was "Goodbye", a softer song to quell the mood. She ordered the men off the stage and sang her heart out into the mic. As she finished with her set, the audience applauded. She exited the stage.

 

"You were amazing!" said Stephanie to Kesha. "And to think you were scared you'd fail!" She ran a hand through the hair of the exhausted songstress and got up. "Alright, it's my turn. Man... you might have stolen the show! I should have been opening for you!"

 

"Good luck!" yelled Kesha to Stephanie. She watched in the lounge room TV as the lady known as Lady Gaga started cossack dancing on top of a unicycle while singing "Poker Face".

 

A while later, Stephanie finished as well. The crowd applauded graciously as she exited, coming across Kesha, who was eager to give her positivity.

 

"You were amazing out there, Stephanie. You thought I'd be better? Clearly you're mistaken!"

 

Stephanie loved her comment. She felt that now was the time. For a while now, she had loved Kesha. But she loved her as more than a friend. She wanted her... romantically. She placed her hands on Kesha's shoulders. "Kesha... I feel like I need to tell you this."

 

"What is it, Stephanie?"

 

"I'm in love with you."

 

Kesha was taken aback. "...You are?"

 

"Yes." Lady Gaga was worried. Would Kesha reject her advances? Would their friendship be forever tarnished? She was waiting for her definitive assertion.

 

A blush appeared across Kesha's face. "Well... I'm in love with you too." Kesha came over to Stephanie and embraced her, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the lips.

 

A burning question appeared on each of their brains. And as if they were reading each other's minds, they asked the question.

 

"Should we?"

 

And they both answered "Yes, right now."

 

So they went to another room backstage. It was a dimly-lit room, but it had a bed and a lot of bondage equipment scattered throughout. There was also a bottle of expensive wine with two glasses, along with some cheese. They drank the wine, ate the cheese, and got onto the bed, fooling around with each other.

 

"Alright, enough with the foreplay! I want action!" Kesha demanded.

 

"Oh, Kesha. You take no bullshit. And that's what I love about you." So Lady Gaga grabbed onto Kesha's pants and ripped off the crotch, showing her juicy pink pelvic wonderland. Then she stripped naked. "I don't want you to get naked. That costume just looks too sexy on you." said Stephanie as she started to eat out Kesha's godly pussy. Stephanie then used the bondage gear to chain up Kesha's arms and legs so that she hung from the ceiling. Stephanie stopped her tongue play and took her hand, rubbing her fingers along the perky love slot. Kesha groaned with a large amount of intensity as she felt her clit being stimulated by Lady Gaga's strokes.

 

"God dammit you're good! I can hardly take this!"

 

"Don't worry, young one. We're nowhere near done yet." said Lady Gaga as she pulled a handgun from her purse. Lady Gaga stood at a far distance and aimed the gun, and fired a bullet straight in Ke$ha's vagina. Luckily, Ke$ha's been doing special exercises, so she was able to stop the bullet with her vagina before it could do any harm. Ke$ha moaned as she used her vagina muscles to move the bullet in and out of her vagina, using it to stimulate her own sexy love organ. The bullet fell out of her vagina, and Kesha got sad, but she continued onward into the sexual venture because it was just too fun and hot.

 

Stephanie did her hair up in a ponytail. "What are you going to do with that?"asked Kesha. She soon found the answer when Stephanie put the bunch of hair into Kesha's vagina, and swished it around inside of her organ. Although it was unique, Kesha didn't like it. "I don't like this, actually"

 

"Oh, okay." said Stephanie. "Would this be better?" she said as she took Kesha's cane that was lying on the floor and penetrated Kesha with it. She got the cane so far up that it went into her womb. Kesha shouted in pleasure. "My god! I never had something so long in my pussy before!"

 

"Want something else in there, sweety?"

 

"Yes! I can take more! Bring it on!"

 

So Lady Gaga took her arm and shoved it up Kesha's vagina along with the cane. They had alternated direction, when the cane went in, the arm went out, and vice versa. This was enough to make Kesha cum once. The fluids ran down Stephanie's naked arm and trickled down to her breast, moving to her hardened nipple before falling onto the floor.

 

"Enough pussy!" said Kesha. "I want you in my ass now!" So Stephanie ripped open Kesha's pants even further so that her asshole would show, and when it did, she inserted her tongue into it and swished it around. Kesha arched her back in pleasure. And as Stephanie was doing this, she fingered Kesha's vagina, doubling the pleasure and doubling the fun. But Kesha could feel a gassiness bubbling up in her stomach. "Hopefully this won't ruin the moment" Kesha thought. She tried to fart lightly enough so that Stephanie wouldn't notice, but she failed, and a loud fart had exited out of her ass and Stephanie was completely blasted with it.

 

"Oh Ms. Sebert, you dirty girl!" Lady Gaga said with a giggle. Kesha was relieved that the reaction was positive, but then she could feel something else trying to exit out of her intestines. Something told her that the fart was much more than just a fart.

 

As Lady Gaga was rimming Ke$ha, Ke$ha was finding her predicament harder and harder to hold in. But she knew it was going to be let out soon enough, and she didn't want to kill the mood for a bathroom break. It was too far for that. So she decided to keep it a secret until the inevitable happened. The orgasms were beginning to be too much. There was no way this would last for much longer. Stephanie was still having fun, completely oblivious to Kesha's predicament. And surely enough, Stephanie flicked her tongue and fingers a few more times, and that was enough for Kesha's bowels to completely lose control.

 

In a split second, Lady Gaga became Ke$ha's own personal toilet.

 

Globules of shit sprayed across Stephanie's completely shocked face. She was completely covered in it. No facial feature went untouched by Kesha's anal vomit.

 

Kesha was almost as horrified as Stephanie was. That is, until she heard moans of pleasure coming from Stephanie beneath her. She couldn't believe it. Stephanie actually liked it! She was almost overjoyed; she made the right choice after all! Stephanie looked down, and saw another fluid dripping down her stomach. It took a moment to figure out what it was.

 

"Kesha, you're on your period!" said the shit-pied Gaga as she watched the blood run down her body.

 

"Oh yeah... I forgot." said Kesha as she realized what was happening. "Sorry, I should have mentioned!"

 

"No problem!" said Lady Gaga as she scooped up some of the period blood and licked it off her hand. They were both satisfied with how this night turned out. Everything was beautiful.

 

"Great. Now I have to wipe my ass." lamented Kesha.

 

"Actually, no you don't. I can do that myself." and Stephanie slid her tongue between Kesha's round plump cheeks, licking the shit off of them. Soon, the butt was 100% clean, and now everyone was completely satisfied. Both of them smoked a cigarette and after that, got up from their love making.

 

"Should I drive you home?" asked Stephanie.

 

"Definitely." said Kesha.

 

The group went into Stephanie's car, and they sped off into the moonlight, not to be bothered by anyone.

 

**THE END**


End file.
